The story of us all
by XAka-kitsune-toriX
Summary: If you read my stories that include Hetalia, you may realize that i dont really talk about what my OCs look like, their ties to other countries, or their personalites. Well, this is a backround of my OCs, which also includes how they meet their...love intrests and their history. A history lesson for every character. More info on the inside. T for safety. Own only OCs. Light fluff.
1. Casie of Iran

**Yo. I know another story. Well, this is actually a background of the OC's that I have used in my stories that include Hetalia. This isn't really historically accurate, but I try to make it as much as I can. The background info of my characters includes their personalities, interests, their past, their relations to other countries, and (if they have any) how they meet their…love interests. There isn't really a specific order that I put them in; everytime I add in a new character for my stories, I will put them in here. The chapters will be told from the designated character's pov. I own nothing except my OC's. T for some language that may be used. May contain light fluff. ENJOY~**

**Note: This and my other stories may take time for me to update, so bear with me. Also, I need reviews as support to keep them going.**

**Ch. 1: Casie Aurora of Iran**

Hi, my name is Casie Aurora but I am mainly known by the country I represent, Iran. I am about 4'10" with light brown, mid length hair and orange eyes.

People see me as a kind, sweet, and gentle soul, but if you get to know me a little better, you will see that I also have a more violent, strong, and mischievous side to me. Hey, I may be a nice person but in my country, you need to keep your guard up if you're a solder; especially with Iraq as your neighboring country.

I never really had any time for my self, since I need to keep an eye out for Iraq, but one thing that I always love to do is spend time with my friends. I also like to sing to myself at times when I feel sad or (on rare occasions) when I'm scared.

I was recognized as a nation and an empire around 625 BC. During this time, my country was actually known by a different name, the Persian Empire, a.k.a, my grandfather. (Not Prussia, Persia. Just incase you didn't know, they are two different countries.) The people in my country were split into tribes, some wanting to conquer others. When one empire rose, others tried to overthrow them. Soon, they started moving to and conquer other civilizations such as ancient Egypt, overthrowing Dynasty XXVI. However, the conquer of ancient Egypt, Cambyses II, became ill and perished while or before leaving Egypt.

The successor, Darius I of Persia, rebuilt a canal between the Nile River and Red Sea, which is present day Suez Canal. He also improved the road system. The Persian Empire became the largest during that time under the rule of Cyrus and Darius the great. The Persian Empire represented the world's first super power.

Although, during 499 BC, the Greco-Persian war was carried out. Even though my grandfather made major advances, after a string of Greek victories, they couldn't help but withdraw and lose control over Macedonia, Thrace, and Ionia. The war ended with the peace of Callias in 449 BC. After Darius died, Egypt began to rebel and the Egyptian pharaohs later resisted their attempts to regain Egypt.

Later, during 334-331 BC, the accursed Alexander the Great defeated Darius III. From then on, other ancient civilizations such as the Roman Empire tried to take us on…wait, now I'm getting off track; I was actually talking about my grandfather. Heh, sorry bout that.

Anyway, let's skip to the 10th century, when I was old enough to defend myself. My grandfather's name was passed on to me. During that time, the Turks conquered a part of Afghanistan as well as some of my own land. They slowly conquered my country over the 11th century. Soon, they began to spread to central Asia and the Middle East through out the 11th to 14th century. Other countries took advantages to expand into my land. If that wasn't enough, the Mongols had to come and attempt to invade us. Then they had to command China to bomb us while they invaded. Even though the Mongols accepted Persian culture, the invasion results were horrible. Many sixth century libraries were burned, mosques were replaced with Buddhist temples, and the total population in Persia had dropped from 2,500,000-250,000 as result of mass extermination and famine.

Moving forward to the 18th-19th century, European countries such as Great Britain, France, and Imperial Russia established footholds over my country. Then, in the 20th century, discovery of oil intensified the rivalry between Britain and Russia for control over my country.

Once WWI ended, I was finally admitted into the UN as an original member. Then in 1935, I was recognized by my native name, Iran; although, in 1959, it was announced that I would be known by both names.

During WWII, despite my countries neutrality, Reza Shah's support for the Nazis was too much for Britain and Russia. Then in 1941, Reza was forced to exile in South Africa were he died in 1944. In 1943, at the Tehran Conference, Britain, Russia, and America signed the Tehran Declaration, accepting my country's independence.

In 1980, Iraq's president Saddam Hussein attempted to grab hold of Khuzestan province, clamming it was a historic part of Iraq. Due to the miscalculation, an eight year war with 500,000 people that ended up dead on each side was the horrible results. Even though Iraq was better equipped and supplied, Iran could draw on a larger population. We forced back Iraq in July of 1982 but the war dragged on for another six years in attempt to occupy part of Iraq. It ended soon after the US Navy shot down an Iranian airliner over the Persian Gulf. Iran ended as the victor but since they failed to overthrow Suddam, the war ended in a stalemate.

Khatami won the presidency in 1997 in a landslide. Everyone was shocked, even though he was a liberal by Iranian standards; he was also an insider that held important posts during the Iran-Iraq war who also served as a minister of Culture and Islamic Guidance for 10 years until a forced resign in 1992 for being too liberal. Harsh laws on social interaction and dress were no longer strictly enforced and the women embraced make-up, hair color, and figure-hugging with enthusiasm. In 2001, he was re-elected and everyone hoped for the best, but what he wanted and what Majlis were able to deliver were completely different. Then more than 35% were vetoed by the Guardian Council. The backlash continued with Reformist intellectuals being assassinated, students beaten for protesting, dozens of reform-minded newspapers were closed and editors were imprisoned.

Then in 2004, things became easier and women gained more freedom.

Quite an interesting country, huh? Ok, well that ended my brief history lesson, there's much more but…kinda…too much info. So, moving on to my relations. First, let's start off with Iraq, my cousin and rival, our relations weren't good at all since the war but it got…a bit better after Suddam died in 2003. Israel, from close friendship to severed ties, Iran no longer recognizes the Israeli government. Libya and Syria are two of the very few countries that actually supported me during the Iran-Iraq war. Sudan, Japan, both Korea's, Germany, Brazil, Georgia, and Belarus are some of my friends. Kazakhstan, Italy, and Switzerland are some of the countries that participate in trade with me. UK, France, USA, China, and Russia have some what of a neutral or wavering relationship with me. China, Afghanistan, Pakistan, and South Africa had historical relations with me at one point.

On a personal opinion, Iraq still bugs me as well as Israel, besides them, everyone else seems to be fairly nice. If it weren't for war or the economy, I think that everyone would get along nicely, if they would even try. Libya, Syria, North and South Korea, Kazakhstan, Japan, Italy, Brazil, Germany, Georgia, China, and Russia have a growing relationship with me since the war ended.

Although me and Russia had off and on relationships during the war, we did have a long history together, as early as the 17th century. During the war, our countries would either be at war with each other or his country will be invading mine. But in the later years, our countries have started to get along again, lately I have started going into an alliance with Russia and China. Russia and I have started to repair our relationship and ties, which makes Natalya of Belarus a bit…unhappy.

**The next chapter will be about how Iran and Russia first meet and about their relationship. There will be two chapters designated to each character, if I decide to.**

**IMPORTANT: Read and Review**


	2. Getting lost and the Scars of Time

**Now the story of how Casie of Iran and Ivan of Russia first meet in person. I own nothing except Iran/Persia, Iraq, Kazakhstan, Brazil, and Georgia. Now enjoy the story. From Iran's pov. Inaccurate History, bear with me. OOC**

**Notes: **_Italics are for flash backs._

Underlined statements are history notes.

_**Italic, and bold are my OC's.**_

Ch 1.5: Iran and Russia's relationship

I was lost, so very lost. And to make it worse, I was lost in Russia during winter! I knew I should have just stayed home. _**Mayrin of Kazakhstan**_ knew full well that I had a terrible sense of direction, yet she insisted that I should go.

_~Several hours before~_

"_B-But May-"_

"_No buts! You need to get out more. And this is the perfect time! Since your country is at peace for a while, you should visit the country that is allied with you!"_

"_I already know who he is-"_

"_But have you actually met him in person?" _

_"Yes! I met him when we were kids!"_

_"Have you seen him any time after that?"_

"_W-well, no. But May!"_

"_What did I say? No BUTS! Don't worry, I'm sure you'll know who he is when you see him, I already told him that you were going any ways~" _

"_WHAT!?" _

"_I think you two should finally meet up with each other again! Now GO!" _

_~Back to the present~_

"Damn it May…" I groan breathing into my hands to keep warm.

I keep walking along the streets and sit at a random bench to rest. She said that she told him that I was coming but she didn't tell me were to meet him. I got back up and walked on until I ended up in a nearly empty part of the town.

"Yep, I'm lost." I groaned as I hung my head.

I sat on a bench and breathed into my hands again. It was so damn cold; I think I might freeze to death if I keep wondering around mindlessly. I just sat there watching the snow fall.

"It may be cold, but the snow is pretty to watch." I said to myself.

Even though I may be mean or violent at times, some of the smallest things made me happy. Snow, little animals, rain, flowers, things like that could make me forget my worries and get lost in the moment. But I am nothing like that on the battlefield; I always need to stay focused.

I was beginning to nod off and I didn't realize the towering figure in front of me until the person spoke up.

"Excuse me, but are you by any chance…_**Casie of Persia**_ (I am known as Persia during this time)?" Said a sweet sounding voice.

I looked up and saw a very tall man, wearing a tan coat and long brown pants with a long light pinkish scarf. He had light brown hair with stunning purple eyes and a innocent smile.

"Yes, and are you Ivan of Russia?" I asked.

"Da. I was expecting you. May told me you were coming but she didn't tell me were to meet you." He said.

"Yeah, she didn't tell me either. Also, I tend to get lost a lot often, sorry." I said.

"It's ok. You've really grown after all these years. It's nice to finally see you again~" he said happily holding out his hand.

"Yeah, I can say the same for you. Good to see you again too." I said as I took his hand.

This is how we first met...well, when we grew up, that is. (I'll make another side story on how they met as kids.) But during the 18th-19th century, things were heating up again. Britain, France, and Russia were invading my land. In the 20th century, oil was discovered, and it got worse. Britain and Russia fought for control over my country. 

After WWI and the invasions, Russia helped me get into the UN.

I didn't go to the meetings back then since I was still keeping an eye out over my land. Then when WWII started, even though I didn't wanna get involved, my boss, Reza Shah, started supporting the Nazis. Then he was later exiled to South Africa. Even during this, I still went to see Ivan as a friend and not an opponent. Though our relationship wasn't as strong as it was before the World Wars started. Then in 1943, at the Tehran Conference, Britain, Russia, and America signed the Tehran Declaration, accepting my country's independence.

Then Iraq began to invade me soon after to gain control over my oil. More countries supported him and he was better equipped than I was, but I had more man power than he did. I managed to push him back, but I never got to over throw his boss, Saddam Hussein, so the war ended with a tie.

After things started calming down, I felt that it was safe enough to finally go out of my country and start attending those UN/World meetings. (I think that all of the countries are currently a part of the UN. Correct me if I'm wrong.)

I was now going to my first UN meeting and I didn't know what to expect. Also, I haven't had any time to see Ivan since the Iran-Iraq war started, so this will be the first time in years that I got to see him again. I took a deep breath and opened the door, but what I saw wasn't what I expected. Almost everyone was arguing and others just tried to stay out of it. Arthur of Great Britain and Francis of France were in an all out fight. Just then, Ludwig of Germany yelled out for everyone to shut up. All of the fights and arguments stopped; only then did they all realize that someone else new was in the room.

"Oh, you must be Casie of Persia, am I right?" He asked. Even though my other boss sided with his country, I never saw him face-to-face before.

I smiled and nodded "Yes I am. I'm sorry I haven't been showing up at the earlier meetings, but I had some county affairs to take care of. And you can call me by my native name, Iran."

He nodded "I understand. It's good to have you finally join us Iran. Please take a seat."

I looked around and spotted my friend that I haven't seen in years. I walked over and sat by Russia and looked at him. He looked down at me and smiled, and I smiled back. Everyone just stared at me for a moment; they all knew about our countries history and relation, but I don't think they herd of our personal relationship. I just smiled at them. Then several minutes later, the person that I hated the most at the time, just walked in.

"Sorry I'm late." _**Corbin of Iraq**_ said.

My cousin and rival is now in the same room as me. I tried my best to ignore him and pretending that he wasn't there, hoping he wouldn't notice me. But, he did.

"Well, look who's here." He said smugly as he was looking my way.

'He's gonna start this here and now? The bastard's got no shame.' I thought to myself still trying to ignore him, thinking if I did then he would leave me alone. But to my despair, he didn't.

"Hey, are ya deaf or what?" He said as he walked over to me.

"If you don't shut up then I probably will." I answered back.

"So you decided to finally show up. Why didn't you come all of the other times? To afraid to show the world who the 'Great Persian Empires' legacy was passed down to? The new generation that let one of the most powerful civilizations in history fall?" He taunted.

I stood up and grabbed his shirt by the collar and glared him in the eye "You shut your damn mouth and you shut it now! You have no right to talk to me like that!" I snapped at him "Besides, you did lose the war against me, so don't embarrass your self any more than you already have." I said smugly.

"The war ended in a firkin stalemate you idiot!" He yelled back at me.

"Oh right, the guy who said that part of _my_ country was rightfully his is calling _me_ an idiot! That excuse is as idiotic as it can get, you idiot!"

"You're the idiot!"

"Stop calling me idiot, idiot!"

"Shut up idiot!"

"Fine, if I'm an idiot, then that makes you a _stupid_ idiot!"

"You little biatch!"

"That's enough you two!" Germany yelled at us.

"Stay out of this!" me and Iraq said in unison before lunging at each other.

Everyone was shocked that we just ignored Germany like that, but even more shocked to see how violent we can get. We were starting to strangle each other at the moment, probably looked like France and Britain right now. Then as it started to get more violent, Russia and Germany stepped in and held us back so we couldn't get to each other. The rest of the meeting went by smoothly; at least Iraq couldn't insult me during the rest of the meeting since _**Georgia**_ taped his mouth shut and tied him to a chair. It took all of my will power for me to not break out laughing at Iraq. Then the meeting ended soon after.

And that was how my first UN meeting turned out.

Since then, my country was peaceful for a while, probably the most peaceful it had been in centuries. Even though the worst of the wars were in the past, some of the scars that I had gotten from them still remained till this day. Anything that would scar my country or people would scar me as well; even though most of the scars healed over time, some stayed since the damage the wars had left behind were too great. The scars that healed were from the European invasion; they healed because that past was slowly forgiven and our were slowly rebuilding our relationships as countries. The ones that hadn't gone away were from the Mongols first invasion, that killed many people and scared the land, and the Iran-Iraq war, me and Iraq haven't forgiven each other for what had happened during the war, so the scars of time remained.

My arms have two of the worst scars that I had gotten one on my lower right arm and another on my upper left. They were both from the Mongolian invasion that had scared my country. Then there is another one that cuts across my back and another on the back of my neck, which was from the war with Iraq. I always wear something that can cover them up so no one can see them. I don't want anyone, especially the other countries, to see because I don't want them asking how I got them. Every time I think about what happened during the wars, the pain from when I got them comes back and hits me hard.

But wearing clothes that cover you up a lot can get uncomfortable; only when I'm stay at home, I wear more comfortable clothes. I usually wear long sleeved shirts, to hide my serious scars, and long pants, to hide the bruises that lingered from all the running around and fighting on the battlefield, some times I just wrap bandages on my arms but they come undone sometimes. At home, I just wear tank tops and shorts to keep comfortable, but I only do this when no one else is with me. The people of my country know the story behind my scars, so if any of my neighbors visit me, I don't have the need to wear my usual clothes when they come around.

But this was absolutely unexpected. The night after the day of my first meeting, I had a unexpected visit from one of my friends. I heard a knock on my door, thinking that it was one of my neighbors coming to warn me that Iraq was coming to bug me again. (Since we always make such a ruckus everytime we argue, my neighbors get annoyed by it and they recently started warning me about him if they see him around.)

I was still in my home clothing when I answered the door, only to see that the person that had come to visit me was really Ivan. He greeted me but then he saw my scars. We both froze and stared at each other for a moment, until I bolted up to my room to get something that could cover my scars.

"WAIT IN THE LIVING ROOM!" I yelled to him from my room.

I started to wrap my arms with the bandages but paused when it occurred to me 'he already saw them, no point in covering it up now when it's too late.' I just put the bandages back and sighed to myself. I went back downstairs and saw Ivan sitting on the couch waiting for me. When he noticed me, he gave me a slightly concerned look as he looked at my scars. I went to the kitchen to make some tea (Britain left me some tea leaves after the invasion) and brought two cups back to the living room for me and Ivan. I set the cups on the small table in front of us and sat down next to him. He just looked at me with a questioning look. I looked towards the ground in shame.

"Casie, if you don't mind me asking…are those the same scars?" he asked me.

"Did May tell you about how I got them?" I asked.

He nodded. Almost every one knew about the wars that my country had been through, but almost no one knew about the scars that still marked me; the only ones that did know were May, _**Kelsey of Brazil**_, Georgia, and now Ivan. "These ones on my arms are only from the Mongols invasion. Then I have one on my back and the back of my neck from the war with Iraq." I clenched my hands into fists, the pain was returning "And…everytime I think about it…it starts hurting again..."

"Why does it hurt?" He asked.

"The damage that they had done to the land scared me; and since I can never seem to forgive or forget what had happened, the scars remained and everytime I think about it…the pain from long ago comes back…all at once…" the pain came back and it hurt like hell, I could feel tears filling my eyes. 'Great, now I thing I'm gonna start crying again.' I thought to myself.

Suddenly, I felt Ivan's hand on the top of my head. Then I was pulled into a light hug. I was a bit surprised at the way Ivan always acts around me, every one says that he is scary or intimidating but he is actually really nice to me. The way I see it is that no one took the time to get to know him better and look past his…usual behavior, probably because they were too scared of getting hurt in the process; he isn't mean, just misunderstood. I smiled lightly and inhaled his sent, he smelled like the vodka and sunflowers that he loved so much.

"Feeling any better?" Ivan said, still hugging me.

"Much." I responded cuddling closer to him.

**Ok, that's the end of little Iran's story (Iran: DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!).Next will be about Nicky Rin of Indonesia. I didnt want to put the part about how they met as kids because i didnt feel like it(Iran: *hits me with Russia's pipe* Me: Ouchy...). You know what to do, AND YOU BETTER DO IT!**

**VERY IMPORTANT: READ AND REVIEW DAMN IT!**


	3. Character list

**This is a list of my Hetalia Oc's. It is in the order I will be writing the profiles on them. If you have any other countries i could use or any names for Tunisia or Fiji, review.**

Iran/Cacey Aurora

Indonesia/Nicky Lin

Argentina/Chelsey Carson

Cambodia/Vicky Lin

Brazil/Kelsey Carson

Philippines/Rayme Tories

Libya/Isabel Blare

Kazakhstan/Mayrin Lee

Malaysia/Kai Rin

Lao/Melody Song

Slovenia/Larisa

Greenland/Megan

Ireland/Irin

Bermuda/Shelly

Slovakia/Helen

Iraq/Corbin Aurora

Tunisia

Fiji

Georgia/Jessica


End file.
